world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Corkeyandpals
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corkeyandpals page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Welcome Hello Corkeyandpals, Welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your edits and I just want to tell you something before you continue editing. Usually new users make pages that were copied from wikipedia or make infoboxes. I just want to tell you that we don't use infoboxes nor do we copy from wikipedia. Just telling you in advance. If you have any questions, ask me. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:56,3/23/2012 00:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I was just wondering if by any chance you find my username "offensive?" Ive been warned that I have an inappropriate user name and considering you and fargo are the only two people ive seen on the wiki I figured i would ask you two. Ive used this as my online username for a variety of things since 2003 and its meant to be funny. Anyways if you honestly think its offensive thats fine I just wanna know your honest opinion. I did also go to the other admins on the wiki and ill be able to keep my name. *Yay* Anyways, thanks for the support irregardless. Wikipedia and stubs No, you can not cite wikipedia, but I can tell you some reliable sources if you want. Also, to not qualify as a stub you need to have some key features. Vehicle Article Example. Vehicle: SdKfz 124 Wespe *The Opening paragraphs must have details about the weight, crew, engine, armament, and other stats. *The variants paragraph, (is optional, depending if there are actually any variants), must include sentences that introduce each variant and tell about the differences between variants *The History Paragraph must have usage details and is usually filled with prototype information. It can also include production rate and combat effectiveness. 18:19,4/28/2012 18:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hello Corkeyandpals, I have recognized your great efforts and award you with a bronze star for your contributions to the wiki. You may put it on your user page. 18:22,4/28/2012 18:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) First Stub Congrats on your first stub fix! By the way, in order for it to be fixed, you need to add some more specification info to the article. Don't worry I added it to the M-30 Howitzer page and it still counts as you fixing the page as you made most of the article. P.S If any website cites wikipedia, it is not a reliable source. 01:43,5/1/2012 01:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats Corkey, You won Editor of the Month!!! Since I'm already editor of the month, it doesn't matter that I won the stub movement. The Editor of the Month must goes to the second in line which is you. I understand that you fixed the Italian Aircraft 40 minutes before I was going to announce the stub movement to be suspended so by completing two pages, one page more than every one else, you win Editor of the Month. Since new users were coming in and creating new pages, I decided to put it up for vote whether to end the movement prematurely, until the vote is done, the stub movement is over. 00:36,5/11/2012 00:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) What Up Corkey!- Crazy Fish aka 22:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations again Corkey, for sticking with the wiki for over four months you have earned the With the Old Breed Badge. You may put it on your user page: 17:26,7/7/2012 17:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Images and Linking I haven't noticed any problems with linking, but if the link tool doesn't work you can simply put these ( ) around the phrase or word you wish to link. As for the PD Images, to be honest I have no definitive PD Image sources, but I do suggest looking for images on Wikipedia since they are all licensed and presented neatly. Also say there is a page about the Battle of Iwo Jima on Wikipedia and that is exactly the battle you want to write about and need images for it. What you can do is change the language of the Wikipedia article and since it is written by different people, there are different images. I hope this helps. 01:08,7/25/2012 01:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Navboxes Hello Corkeyandpals, I would like to inform you of a wiki upgrade that I have thought about. The Read More images at the bottom of all the pages are a bit buggy so I have thought about deleting the feature. What kept me from making the request of the community was the fact that without the Read More, we have no way to link the more commonly read articles to the less common. This problem of reader distribution has troubled me and now I have thought about the solution. Since I was going to create the page for the USS Fletcher, (according to the poll results on the main page about what type of articles the readers want.) I saw what you did with the navbox on the Fletcher class destroyer page and I discovered that we can use that bug-free. I realize that we could have done this a long time ago and all the time we have waited with this, it just made it more difficult because there are more pages to convert, but I still feel it will be nessessary. I will be turning off the Read More images shortly after I publish this message and I need you as a seabee to assist me in creating the navboxes required and adding them to the appropiate pages. I understand that it will take a while until all pages are converted, but we just will need to keep trying. Just like the categories, it will not be finished immediately. Well, good luck. Best Regards, 03:21,9/17/2012 03:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I could not disable the Read More, but that was probably because the code I used was out dated. I know that it is possible though. By the way, are you good enough with coding to make a multiple layer navbox? If not, I can just ask permission from the CoD Wiki or something similar for me to copy the code. 04:26,9/17/2012 04:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Sorry, that was me. I tried pasting the navbox template from com central, but it didn't work. I reverted it now.-- 21:21,9/17/2012 21:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Types of Navboxes The main types of navboxes that I think we should focus on now are ones that deal with infantry weapons or armored vehicles because that is by far the majority of our articles. These should be multiple layers in that the infantry weapons says first for example "Infantry Weapons of Germany", then "Rifles", then "Machine Guns", "Submachine Guns", "Assault Rifles", "Anti-Tank", "Grenades and Mines", etc. Since there are so many armored vehicles per country, this can be a one layer navbox that says "Tanks of Hungary" then has only one list like the US Destroyers navbox. 03:43,9/19/2012 03:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I found the below navbox code on wikipedia. I was wondering since the page is documentation if it would be permitted to use this code since it is not really an original work because it is just a template. I modified the template so that it demonstrates what we could do with it. What do you think? Perhaps, we could use this for a multiple layer navbox. P.S Yes I know it looks like a regular navbox right now, but I pretty sure that can be modified. -- 03:03,9/20/2012 03:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Corkeyandpals! I have great news, I copied the templates from the CoD Wiki and yes I did attribute and I think I may have made the multiple layer navbox! I will need to recolor it, but it looks like I may get it "up and running" in a few minutes. 00:24,9/24/2012 00:24, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Seabees I decided I wanted to sign up for the Seabees. I'm not the best at creating templates from scratch, but I can do it. If you want, I can find the free time to add navigational boxes. What I'm trying to say is that if you make them (which, I assume you are?), I will post them into all the necessary articles. But anyway, tell me when any specific tasks need to be completed. --Saytun 22:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Since part of our job is to maintain the templates, I have a couple of suggestions. For Template:Refneeded, I have a question. That template seems to be used when references are needed, but it clearly states that "the citations in this article are either lacking in information for verifiability of claims or attribution of quotes, or are not provided in proper format." Do you think the text should be modified to make it usable for both situations? I suggest that the wording for Template:Redlinks is changed entirely. How about, "This article may be complete, but a large amount of redlinks exist. Please help expand the wiki by creating new articles and making it easier to navigate. Once the page is devoid of excessive redlinks, feel free to remove this template."? I think that Template:Taken should be deleted and its job should be replaced by the Template:Refneeded. As far as I can tell that's pretty much how we are using it anyway. Lastly, for Template:WIP, I think it should be "This bridge is being constructed by the 15th Engineer Battalion..." rather than what it is now. I know that all of these are simple mistakes, but I think it could help with the professionalism of the wiki. --Saytun 22:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Adjustment Hello Corkeyandpals, I'm not sure if you can see it but for me, the main page needs adjustment to the new Wikia grid that has just been implmented which makes total screen length 1030px I believe. I see that the right sidebar is below the main section and I've tried to adjust it, but I can't seem to find where to. I'm wondering if you are able to do it. 14:23,10/6/2012 14:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I've lowered the protections so you should be able to edit it. 18:34,10/6/2012 18:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll tell you if I notice any other problems. 19:27,10/6/2012 19:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Permission for Warbirds Wiki Hello Corkeyandpals, I was just wondering if you would give me permission to transfer any of your work to the Warbirds Wiki which, if all goes well in the next week or two, should become a sub-wiki of ours in which we can transfer articles to and from and also control in a way. Here the link if you haven't checked it out already. http://warbird.wikia.com/wiki/Warbird_Wiki 00:33,11/12/2012 00:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Transfer If you want, you can but remember that you will need to follow their policies and or rules. 04:10,11/13/2012 04:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New Logo Hey Corkeyandpals, Do you think you could check out my blog about the new logo I designed? I just need some feedback about whether to post it or not. Thanks 22:10,12/28/2012 22:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Message of thanks Thank you for adding the Heinkel He 111 page! SENIRAM (talk) 00:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Thanks in turn for all the excellent aircraft pages you've created! Corkeyandpals talk 18:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello Corkeyandpals, I would just like to ask you if you wish to be promoted to either a Chat Mod or Rollback. I'm giving SENIRAM the same option since we need both. Just reply to me if you either want to accept or decline the offer. I'm fine with either answer, I believe that you have proved yourself to be a loyal editor who deserves the position but it is up to you. Congratulations if you accept. 17:17,1/1/2013 17:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok that's fine, I'll set your rights effective immediately. 19:20,1/1/2013 19:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Black-list Got it, I'll look into it 23:32,1/10/2013 23:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure it was the word "class" because I tested it and it will let me create it. 03:26,1/11/2013 03:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I tested it and I think I solved it, try it now -- 20:16,1/11/2013 20:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE I think I fixed it and I checked for any more possibles. Sorry about the trouble, I'm still working out the code for the blacklist. 02:11,5/11/2013 02:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Question Re:Gato class submarine Are you sure there were 77 subs in this class? I only ask because I have only found names for 73. SENIRAM (talk) 18:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Question on a fact Hi there, Would this be considered an interesting fact : "The Nazis murdered approximately 12 million people, nearly 6 million of those being Jews killed in the Holocaust" ? I just want to be sure that it is, after posting it. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Updates Hello Corkeyandpals, Glad to know that you will be able to edit more. Anyway, below are a few explanations for the questions you asked me. Q: What is with the new banner? A:The new banner is not spam. We are currently working on creating a system of both helping advertise our affiliates yet creating a wiki-wide announcement system. Me and Sascha Kreiger are working out the bugs. Q: How close are we to completing the sub movement? A:Thankfully we are very close, I spent some time reclassifying more complete articles and in total we only have 4-5 articles left to complete before we get under 300. Of course we can't get a spotlight just yet, it is good to have completed around 50 of our stubs. Also, if you have any idea of what kind of improvements you would like to see on the banner, just tell me or Inquisitor/Sascha Kreiger.-- 13:35,9/26/2013 13:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Landing Craft I think that we should just organize all landing craft as Ship Classes unless the article is talking about a specific ship. Does that clear things up? 15:29,10/20/2013 15:29, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Operation Backburner Hello Corkeyandpals, I was wondering if you could check over some of the historical images on the wiki, adding an appropiate licensing description for them and adding them to the Image Archive if needed as a part of Operation Backburner? (Details found Here) Anyway, thanks in advance! 01:49,6/18/2014 01:49, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Checking in Hello Corkeyandpals, It has been several months now since your last edit so I'm just checking in. Please let me know if you can go back to editing soon. 01:28,5/23/2015 01:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for the long absence, but my interest in this subject had waned somewhat for a while, and life got busier. I'll try to start editing here again, but it probably won't be as often as it used to. Corkeyandpals (talk) 06:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC)